


The Green Group

by Megara09, wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College AU, Comedy, Green peace!Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel AU, Sabriel Fluff, Shower Sex, it gets kinda rough, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handing out fliers for his extracurricular group, Gabriel never expected to find love. But a rude encounter with a moosely god in human form may just be the beginning of the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Megara on Tumblr
> 
> -The prompt: “I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat”  
> I can so see Gabriel doing this."

Gabriel Novak was on a mission.

He was a short little guy with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old kid. He had blondish hair and amber eyes. He had just started classes at Stanford when he found the Green Group.

The Green Group was a campus club dedicated to the well-being of the planet. They did recycling parties and organized protests around campus against the injustice of the university. They had a very loyal following and Gabriel soon found that he fit in better with them than with any other group in his entire life.

He had been with the group for almost three years, and he was set to graduate next year. When he had first joined, he suggested that they start working on the use of glass cups instead of the paper ones, and it had received a good response from the rest of the members. They had been working on the issue for almost a year and half, and the university administration finally looked like they might just give it up.

“If we organize this protest, they will surely cave. I heard Professor Azazel talking to Dean Crowley and it seemed they were swinging in our favor,” Gabriel said to the group of people in front of him.

They were sitting on the grass under their usual oak tree having a meeting of the Green Group. There was a lot of chatter and a lot of opinions thrown in the discussion, but eventually Balthazar backed Gabriel up and persuaded them.

“Thanks, Balth,” said Gabriel as they walked to class together.

“Don’t mention it, my dear. You’ve been working at this long enough. It’s about time we go big,” Balthazar smiled.

Balthazar was like a brother to Gabriel. They’d met on the first day of school, and had been inseparable ever since. They did everything together, even managing to move into the same dorm room.

The planning for the protest began soon after the meeting, and they decided to start distributing flyers at the beginning of the next semester. Balthazar thought it would be a perfect chance to get almost everyone in one place, so they wouldn’t just hang flyers on boards. They needed the biggest turnout for this protest. If they won this battle every, other issue would be one step closer to being realized.

The semester was starting today, and the people of the Green Group were ready. They stationed members at each entrance of the university and there were flyers on every board. Gabriel handled the main gate, his chest swelling with pride at every piece of paper he handed out.

They were using recycled flyers, and most of them had other things on the back, since they had decided in a meeting to use paper that was getting thrown away anyway. As he was busy talking to someone about their cause, a tall kid passed him by. He excused himself from the conversation and followed the giant.

“Excuse me,” he called, but the kid didn’t stop. “Hey! Sasquatch!” he yelled out.

The kid halted and turned around with an angry look on his face. He looked for the origin of the rudeness and found a little guy coming at him with flyers in hand.

“Hi there!” Gabriel greeted the guy. He looked at the taller student and thought to himself, “Holy hell! That guy’s gorgeous!”

“Yeah, hi, please don’t call me that,” the cute guy said.

“Call you what? Sasquatch?” Gabriel asked while he stared into beautiful hazel eyes.

The guy didn’t seem pleased and he made a face, one which later became known as ‘the bitchface’ by Gabriel.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I was just trying to get your attention,” Gabriel apologized.

“It’s fine. My name is Sam. You can grab my attention by calling me that. Now I have to go, excuse me.” Sam was late and didn’t want to waste time anymore. He turned around and started walking.

“No! Wait!” Gabriel called out.

Sam stopped again and turned around. “What do you want?” he asked, almost whining.

Gabriel ran after him and pulled out a flyer from the pile he had at hand. “I just wanted to give you this, and maybe talk to you about our cause.” He smiled charmingly, but Sam rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry. But I don’t have time for this. I need to go,” Sam said while turning around to leave again.

“Oh, come on! It’s just a minute, it won’t take long,” Gabriel objected.

“What part of no don’t you get, the n or the o? I’m going!” Sam exclaimed, beginning to grow tired of the little man.

He started walking fast, trying to run away from Gabriel and catch his late meeting. Gabriel stood shocked for a second but then frowned and followed him.

“Would you stop for a second and take the damn flyer!” he said while he ran after Sam.

The kid had long legs, which meant less steps for him and more running for Gabriel. He caught up with him by the front stairs of the administration building.

“Would you stop!” he exclaimed and shoved a flyer in Sam’s face.

Sam pushed the flyer away without even looking at it and he tried to walk again, but Gabriel kept blocking him.

“Look, dude! Whatever you’re selling, I’m not buying.” He tried to push him aside, but Gabriel was standing his ground.

The little guy was tougher than he looked. Sam faked going right and then went left and that worked. He ran up the stairs and finally got to the top. As he was trying to open the door to the building, Gabriel jumped on him and pinned him to the wall. He slapped a flyer against his chest and held it there.

“Look here, kiddo! I’m really passionate about this cause, and I will give you this flyer if I have to shove it down your throat!” he said with determination and an angry look on his face.

Sam was slightly scared, and maybe a little turned on. He did love a guy that could tackle him, and Gabriel was much stronger than he had expected him to be. He should have been angry, but looking closely at those amber eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a smile curling around the corners of his lips.

Gabriel was very angry - he had worked really hard on this matter and he wasn’t going to let one kid ruin it for him. When he saw Sam smiling, his anger grew. He believed himself to be mocked by the giant, and his pride kicked in. So he took back his flyer, and backed away from Sam.

“You know what? I don’t want someone like you at my protest anyway!” he exclaimed while he turned his back and started walking away.

Sam stood there laughing, which made Gabriel furious, but he had decided to go back to his post and ignore the rude asshole.

“Wait,” Sam said softly.

“Leave me alone, go back to what you were doing.” he said while still walking away.

“How about you tell me all about your cause while we have a cup of coffee somewhere?” Sam shouted from the top of the stairs.

Gabriel stopped walking at that last bit. He thought he must have heard him wrong, so he started to walk again.

“Okay! Dinner then!” Sam was persistent.

This time Gabriel knew what he heard. He stopped and looked back. Sam was coming down the stairs heading his way, and Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat.

Sam got to him, looked down and smiled. He took out a pen from his backpack and wrote his number on one of the flyers in Gabriel’s hand.

“Call me and let me take you to dinner,” he said.

Gabriel stared at him, almost in disbelief. The guy he was just fighting with asked him out and he was feeling himself blushing. Sam kissed him on his cheek and Gabriel turned a bright red.

“Now, I really have to go. I’m very late!” he said gently and he walked away.

Gabriel stood in his place, frozen and unmoving. When Sam disappeared inside the building, he turned around and walked away.

He had just gotten a date with the cute guy he almost beat up.

How ironic was that?!

 

Balthazar had run out of flyers, along with almost everyone else. He looked for Gabriel at his station, but the shorter man was gone. He looked for him at other stations, but to his surprise, Gabriel was standing at the administration stairs, drooling over some guy. He shook his head and walked up to the tiny man.

“Give me that!” he said, accent more stern than his usual sarcasm. He grabbed a bunch of the flyers out of Gabriel’s hands and walked away. The blonde didn’t even realise what had just happened until it was way too late. It took him almost a minute to come out of his daze when he realized that Balthazar took the flyer that had Sam’s phone number on it. Frantically, he ran around campus, looking for his friend, hoping to God that no one had accepted any flyers from the British prick.

An hour later, he finally found his snarky friend in the student center. “Bal!” he yelled, sprinting closer. “Please tell me you still have it!”

“Have what?” the blonde called back.

“The flier with the man of my dreams’ phone number on it.” Gabriel’s voice echoed the pleading on his face, but Balthazar delivered bad news.

“Since I actually did my job, I gave all of my fliers away instead of fawning over a random person.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck!”

He shoved the rest of the fliers he had into Balthazar’s chest and took off running, hoping he would find Sam still at the administration building. He got there all sweaty and out of breath, and the girl at the reception gave him a weird look as he approached her, wheezing and trying so hard to speak.

“This high,” Gabriel gasped as he lifted his hand way above his head, “gorgeous eyes-” He breathed heavily. “-and a glorious moose mane,” he finished.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he was a crazy person, “excuse me?” Gabriel sighed in frustration before he spotted with the corner of his eye Sam’s figure passing through the doors and leaving the building.

“Sahhhh- oh shit!” He was absolutely out of breath. He started running again, hoping to catch him before he disappeared into the rush of everyone leaving campus.

Sam was a fast walker and Gabriel already found something he hated in his future husband. The short man tried as hard as he could to maneuver between the students and teachers that were crowding the square. He could still see the man of his dreams, maybe only the tip of his head.

“SAM!” Gabriel managed to scream out, but just as he did a car passed by with the music turned on as loud as possible. The dreamy tall guy stood still for a second, as if he might have heard his name being called out, Gabriel started sprinting barely able to breath. All of that candy he’s been stuffing his face with for the past few years started to feel like it might be coming back. He stood close to a wall for a second, unable to run/walk or even breathe anymore. It took him a few seconds to regain his breath, but as soon as he did he rushed over to where he had seen Sam last. As he approached the spot the crowd started clearing and he could clearly see his chance at a happily ever after get into the bus, take a seat by the window and fade away around the corner.’

Two weeks later, Sam was feeling a little put out. Gabriel still hadn’t called him. His friend Charlie was probably sick to death of hearing about it, but he couldn’t help it! It was just confusing.

“But, Charlie, he chased me down and practically begged for a date. Why wouldn’t he have called?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Sam, I love you, but you’re driving me insane. Just go find him! It’s not that big of a campus.”

Sam sighed. “I’ve been looking for him everywhere I go, but I haven’t had any luck yet. What if he’s my Great White Buffalo?”

Charlie laughed. “I should have never let you watch that movie! Now, enough about this guy, GWB or not. I love you like the brother I never had, but I will strangle you if you say one more word about him.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up,” Sam sighed as he drifted away, his mind clouded with images of Gabriel’s gorgeous amber eyes and his luscious lips, so close to his own he could taste them.

On a windy Monday morning Sam was running through campus, trying to catch his Civil Rights class, when a flier flew right into his face. He almost tripped, balancing himself on his long legs, he grabbed the flier and as he was scrunching it he glanced down on it and sees the most beautiful words in the world; moderated by Gabriel Novak.

Sam grinned, suddenly on top of the world as he made the rest of the trip to class. He paid less attention than he ever had, instead wondering what he was going to do once he saw Gabriel.

“I’m going to walk right up and kiss him. But what if he really did deliberately lose my number? Dude, shut up, he definitely wanted to go out. Fuck, I’m talking to myself now.” Sam shook his head to clear the thoughts and tried to focus on the teacher.

Unfortunately, the teacher had noticed Sam’s lack of attention. His eerie eyes focused on the  tall student just as Sam lifted his head to look at the board. “Oh, Winchester finally decided to join us. How about you come up here and be part of our discussion? You take the stance of the victim and we’ll get ...hmmm. Ruby. Ruby can take the stance of the accused.”

Sam swallowed hard, unsure of how to get through this without looking like a jackass. He stood and made his way to the front of the room where Ruby had already joined the teacher. She was a blonde, evil looking little thing. She had a look on her face like she was ready to tear Sam apart, and leave nothing for the dogs.

The case was a relatively easy one, a personal injury claim at the workplace. Sam was the defence lawyer, his “client” had fallen down from the balcony of the third floor of his company. The claim; the company knew the railings of the balcony were too weak, but refused to do anything about it.

Sam cleared his throat before he started shuffling through his papers, trying to remember what he’d been studying, or pretending to study last night while he drooled over Gabriel’s sexy voice. Ruby grinned, evilly, as she straightened her posture and neatly laid out her papers.

Needless to say it was an absolute massacre. Ruby slaughtered Sam while the latter mumbled like the idiot he felt he was. She claimed that Sam’s client had no business being at work on that specific day, finding evidence that she was supposed to be on a business trip which she had canceled earlier that week to stay in town for her anniversary. Sam’s lack of evidence that the company had any prior knowledge of the malfunction in the railing on that specific balcony was what eventually lost him the fake case and his standing in the class.

“Winchester! A paper on work safety laws, first thing in the morning, on my desk,” Professor Azazel said as he rolled his almost yellow eyes and waved Sam and his opponent off to their seats. Sam wobbled back to his seat, the feeling of shame washing over him as he sat down, back hunched and expression drawn. Any notion of Gabriel and meeting the cute guy long gone and almost forgotten.

Sam left class, feeling dejected. He trudged to the dorm, wanting only to fall into his bed and forget the day had ever happened. Halfway to his building, someone stopped him on the sidewalk.

“Hey, man, it’s you! Dude, check this out!” the guy said excitedly, shoving a piece of paper at Sam.

Sam stared at the paper in his hands, uncomprehending for a moment before his brain caught up to his eyes.

“LOOKING FOR SASQUATCH! iF YOU SEE HIM, RETURN TO GABRIEL NOVAK!”

A number was listed underneath, as well as the message I lost your number, I’m so sorry!!!. Sam felt a grin pull at his lips, shaking his head at Gabriel’s tenacity.

“How long ago did you see this?” Sam asked the guy.

“Like five minutes ago. The guy was posting them everywhere. I think he went towards the cafeteria.”

“Thanks!” Sam called, already heading that way.

His day had just turned around.

Gabriel was in the cafeteria, poorly balancing himself on a stack of chairs against the wall. He had a stack of papers in one hand and a stapler in the other. The giant board was filled with fliers and ads and the only free spot was way up high, where Gabriel’s short hands won’t reach. He figured Sam was tall enough to see it, though he might be the only one to do so.

He tried to staple the first flier as high as possible to differentiate it from the others, but apparently it wasn’t high enough. He was already on his tip toes and barely reaching, so he decided foolishly to try and get an edge up by balancing himself on the back of the chair.

Of course some asshole a few feet away yelled out, “TIMBEEEERRR” and tossed an empty can at Gabriel.

Gabriel felt the impact on his back and turned sharply to glare at the guy, but lost his balance. Golden eyes widened in horror as the stack of chairs wobbled, further throwing off his balance. As he fell to the floor, he could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and try to brace himself.

Impact never came.

Instead, two strong arms wrapped around him, holding tightly. Gabriel hesitantly opened one eye, looking up to see Sam’s grinning face.

“Falling for me already? I didn’t think we were that far into this,” the taller male said with a wink.

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to think of anything to say.

Sam slowly put Gabriel down, releasing his hold over him. He dotingly looked down at the adorably confused man, who was trying to get his mouth to catch up to his thoughts. Unfortunately when that happened the only word to come out was, “MOOSE!”

Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his head, a soft smile was gleaming on his face as he tried to look as upset as he could.

“You didn’t call,” the tall man said, faking a frown.

“I lost your number?” Gabriel said hesitantly, the explanation coming out as more of a question.

Sam lost the battle with his expression, the frown fading into an indulgent grin. “I know. I saw the flier. I was going to try to catch up with you at the next function your group did, but this is much better.” He set Gabriel on his feet and daringly slid his fingers into Gabriel’s pocket, pulling out the slim phone inside. But not before edging his fingers dangerously close to the shorter man’s groin, fingers just barely grazing the flaccid penis there. It came to life under his quick touch, causing a saucy grin to cross Sam’s face.

He crowded Gabriel against the wall and more deliberately caressed the rapidly-swelling length. He was surprised that Gabriel seemed to be packing quite a punch, so to speak, but the delicious tingles running up and down his spine quickly pushed the thought away.

Gabriel, for his part, was in a haze of ohgoddon’tstop and wanting to get Sam onto a level surface. Or, hell, even a vertical one, just somewhere private. He couldn’t breathe with how much he wanted the moosely-maned man, something that surprised him since they barely knew each other.

Suddenly a loud voice came from behind. “GET A ROOM!” the annoying asshole said as the others wolf whistled the two horny men.

Sam was shaken awake from his daze by the whistles and he realized just how much in public they were. With quick motions, he moved back from Gabriel’s body and he took the other man’s phone in both hands. He smiled as he entered his digits into Gabriel’s phonebook, listing himself as “MOOSE.”

He shoved the phone back into Gabriel’s hands, who was still in shock, not really registering what was happening. Gabriel looked down and smiled wide when he saw a new contact in his phonebook.

“No more excuses,” Sam said with a sly smile on his face. He bent down slowly, planting a sexy kiss on Gabriel’s cheek, right next to his mouth and just barely brushing his lips. He turned his back and started walking away, unable to help the stupid smile off his face.

“Where are you going?!?” Gabriel shouted as he was slowly coming back down to earth. He followed Sam quickly taking his arm in his hand and turning him around.

“Class. Law student. Scholarship. Can’t dote over you all day,” Sam said before he kissed Gabriel’s cheek once more, this time gentler and more lingering. “Call me!” he said as he turned around and walked away, leaving Gabriel to drool over his fine ass swinging left and right as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

Not even an hour later, his phone went off with his text alert. Seeing Sam’s contact name on the screen sent a smile across his face. He texted back and went back to his homework.

A few minutes later, the alert went off again. For the rest of the day, they texted constantly back and forth, ranging from twenty questions to dirty innuendoes. Gabriel was on cloud nine, so much so that Balthazar had taken to throwing things at him from across the room.

“If you don’t stop sighing like a besotten fool, I’m going to throw you out!” he finally snapped.

Gabriel paid no mind to his threat, knowing that he was only halfway serious. He did, however, try to sigh somewhat quieter. That night, laying in bed, the last thing he saw was the bright light of his screen, the words Goodnight, Gabe! searing into his mind.

If he squinted his eyes, it almost looked like babe instead. The thought sent butterflies winging away in his stomach.

The two texted night and day for days, with Gabriel trying to get the courage to ask Sam out, and the latter waiting impatiently as he texted sweet words and sexy innuendos trying to edge his texting buddy to pop the damned question already.

When it finally happened Sam, was in the shower, shampoo in his hair and hot water dripping down his back. His phone buzzed and let out that siren text tone which he had set as Gabriel’s ringtone.

The tall man nearly slipped as he rushed out of the shower, grabbing his phone and checking on Gabriel’s latest words.

“So, you think maybe it’s time for that dinner?” the text read, and Sam almost squealed in joy. He smiled big and quickly texted back, “Sure. When and where?”

He got himself back in the tub, overwhelmed with joy, and dancing while singing his favourite tune. His singing turned to screams of pain as the shampoo dripped over his face and got in his eyes.

 

Friday night couldn’t have come any sooner. Gabriel was standing in his closet, throwing clothes over his shoulder, looking for something to wear to his big date.

“I swear, if you don’t get dressed already, I’m going on that date instead,” Balthazar said as he laid on his bed, fake reading a book. As much as he hated the late night texts and the quiet snickering and most of all the sighs, he was happy for his roommate. Gabriel was a good man, and he deserved to be happy, and apparently this Sam guy made him jump up and down with joy.

Gabriel didn’t hear a word; the only thing on his mind was looking good enough for Sam to take him back to his dorm room after the date. Eventually he went with a simple pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a green shirt on top.

The two had decided to meet up where they met the first time, since it seemed appropriate. Gabriel arrived fifteen minutes early and Sam was fifteen minutes late. The shorter man was pacing around, anxious thoughts clouding his head. “Maybe he changed his mind? What if he ditched me? Or stood me up?” Everything was feeling blurry, while the clock ticked as slowly as possible. When Sam’s shape loomed from a distance Gabriel’s heart was set at ease. He breathed a sigh of relief and patiently waited for his date to arrive.

“Gabe! Gabe, hey,” Sam panted as he jogged up. “I’m so sorry! I got locked out of my dorm and it took me forever to get ready!”

Gabriel smiled, all worry drifting away as soon as he saw Sam’s shape from afar. He took Sam’s arm and started walking, leading them out of the campus and to a nearby restaurant, St Michael’s Alley. The place was small but very romantic, candles on every table, fancy meals (that are also cheap) and all the waiters there were Gabriel’s buddies, since they all went to Stanford as well.

They entered and Sam was instantly impressed. Being new in town he had no idea such a place existed so close to campus, and a smile quirked up on his lips as the thought of Gabriel putting so much thought into their date crossed his mind.

The problem was, Gabriel had put a little more effort into the planning and a little less into the action taking. He had assumed, since everyone there was his friend, that he would just be able to strut in with Sam on his arm and get a table immediately. He hadn’t taken into account the Saturday night rush.

The place was packed; it seemed that almost everyone had a date tonight. It was as if the universe was playing a prank on Gabriel. After a long negotiation with the head waiter, and some of his waiter friends, the short man came back with his head down.

“What’s wrong?” Sam was worried, though he couldn’t help thinking how cute Gabriel looked with his face pulled into a puppy-dog frown.

“I uh...I didn’t make a reservation?” Gabriel winced at his own words. “I thought they’d be able to squeeze us in, but it’s too busy tonight. I’m sorry, Sam. I wanted this to be perfect and now I’ve ruined everything.”

Sam felt bad for smiling at Gabriel’s distress, but he couldn’t hold it back. “You didn’t ruin anything, Gabriel. I promise. Let’s just go for a walk. Maybe we’ll see somewhere nice to eat on the way.”

Gabriel chanced a look at Sam, peeking through his bangs. “You’re sure?”

Sam laughed. “Very sure,” he said as he reached for Gabriel’s hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging the shorter man through the door and into the night air. They walked down the road, making their way slowly back to the campus. They passed coffee shops and bookstores, restaurants and clothing stores.

As they neared the campus, Sam saw a sign for a fair put on by the SGA to raise money for their latest cause. He grinned and turned to Gabriel. “How about some fair food?”

Gabriel looked back at Sam with an uncertain expression. “The fair?”

“I love fairs! They’re so much fun. Let’s go see what games they have!” Sam said, tugging Gabriel along.

“You think they have any cotton candy?” Gabriel asked as he was being dragged behind the moose of a man.

They reached the entrance of the fair and Sam’s eyes went wide with anticipation. As a little boy, he wasn’t allowed to go to any of these places; his dad was way too overprotective and he was always afraid someone might end up kidnapping his little boy.

The tall man was more interested in the games, while Gabriel drooled over the outrageous amount of fair food available. He started off with a hot dog while Sam was getting them stubs from the counter. Dessert, though, was made of three or four courses.

He started off with some funnel cake, getting powdered sugar all over himself. Sam smiled and brushed it off his face, edging his fingers just a little over Gabriel’s lips. Next came the caramel covered apple, accompanied by noises that Sam had only fantasized of hearing from Gabriel in his dreams. As the shorter man was buying himself another stick of cotton candy, Sam was by the shooting game, already finishing up.

By the time Gabriel had reached his date, Sam was picking out his prize. He turned around, a big smile on his face, and pushed a giant plush moose into his date’s hands. Gabriel dropped his candy and hugged the moose, rubbing his face in it. “It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!” he exclaimed as he shook and cuddled the thing in his arms.

Sam smiled big, shaking his head he took Gabriel’s hand in his and walked away, checking out the rest of the fair, until they reached the end of it. Gabriel’s dorm was just up ahead and Sam figured he’d be the gentleman and walk his date to his room.

They walked hand in hand, chatting and laughing, occasionally exchanging soft looks and stealing glances at each other’s lips. Sam wished they’d never reach the room, and Gabriel prayed for his key to be lost and his roommate to be asleep. Unfortunately for both, Gabriel had his keys in his pocket and Balthazar’s loud music could be heard from the end of the hall.

The two men stood silent for a while, Gabriel leaning against the door and hugging his toy, and Sam inches away, trying to fight the desire to just grab the man in front of him and take him back to his room.

“So, it’s was fun!” Gabriel said, trying to fill the weird silence that had weighed down the air. He fumbled with his plush toy, picking linen out of it, hoping Sam would have more guts than he did. Thankfully, Sam did not disappoint. He bent down and took Gabriel’s face in his hands, slowly approaching him until he closed the gap with a soft and gentle kiss.

Gabriel’s heart started racing; he felt as if he was gonna faint. Sam’s lips were as soft as he had imagined them, and he tasted like absolute heaven. He dropped the actual moose and wrapped his arms around his own moose, pressing their bodies closer together.

They kissed for what seemed to be forever, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. They both wanted more, and Sam was just about to suggest they go back to his room when Balthazar opened the door and sent Gabriel down on the floor.

“Sorry! I heard noise,” Balthazar apologised, feeling like a total ass.

Sam smiled. “It’s okay,” he said as he helped Gabriel off the floor. The latter was not so forgiving; as soon as Sam was gone and the door was closed, he started beating Balthazar with his pillow, trying to get all of his frustration out.

Eventually, when he had calmed down and Balthazar had gone to sleep, Gabriel laid on his bed with his moose in his hands. He stared at the ceiling for hours, sighing each time he remembered the kiss, and smiling like a goofball.

This date had been the best night of Gabriel’s life, but also the first night of the rest of his life.


	2. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pure smut.
> 
> Our bad, but really, who reads Sabriel without expecting some sort of sexy times? lol
> 
> In all honestly, this is probably the smuttiest smut I've ever had a hand in writing. It gets pretty rough towards the end, so if that's not your shtick, be ye warned. If it is your shtick, welcome to the dark side. :P

Falling in love with Sam was incredibly easy. He was so open and carefree about everything, whether it was his frustration with his classes or his enjoyment of the time spent with Gabriel. They had so many firsts together. 

Gabriel was Sam’s first boyfriend, while Sam was Gabriel’s first go at being more dominant. He was usually the one to just let things happen, but with Sam, he found himself taking charge more often than not. Sam, he found, loved to be held down and driven wild. And seeing Sam so out of his head with desire for Gabriel, well, that usually drove Gabriel wild as well. 

They were each other’s first loves. Sam realized that his “love” for Jess, a girl he had dated his first semester, was just puppy love. Infatuation. With Gabriel, it was more solid, more down to earth. He didn’t care that Gabriel knew he snored, or that he could eat an entire shopping trip’s worth of groceries in one sitting. 

With Jess, he had held a lot of himself back. With Gabriel, the shorter man refused to have less than everything. 

Their first night together was maybe the best one Sam had ever had. They were cuddled up on Gabriel’s bed, Balthazar was out for the night, and so were the lights, a movie was playing on the laptop in front of them. Gabriel was sprawled in Sam’s lap, his head leaning against his boyfriend’s chest and his hands grabbing at every inch of Sam he could possibly reach. 

As his hands dared lower on Sam’s body, Gabriel could feel the bulge growing in his boyfriend’s pants. They had been dating for a few weeks now and still neither one of them had made a move, nothing more than the occasional making out sessions.

The shorter man was feeling bold and he started rubbing his ass over Sam’s lap, moving it up and down and yanking low moans out of the moose’s throat.

Sam bit his lip and moved his arms, wrapping them around Gabriel’s tiny body, pulling him further into his lap. He buried his face in Gabriel’s hair, breathing in the earthy scent of his shampoo, and then moved down to his ear, whispering moans as Gabriel kept pushing against his growing boner.

Gabriel’s pants were tightening as well - his boyfriend knew just how to excite him, nibbling at his ear lobe and then licking down to his neck, biting marks into it.

“F-fuck!” Gabriel managed to moan out and he took Sam’s hands and directed them to his crotch. 

Sam chuckled and shook Gabriel’s hands off, instead choosing to tease the shorter man. He started at his neck, tracing patterns over his shirt, before moving down to his waist. Gabriel whimpered and jerked his hips upward, inviting a touch, but Sam simply curled his fingers under Gabriel’s shirt and tugged it upwards. 

“This is going to kill me before we even get started,”   Gabriel whined to himself. His thoughts fizzled out when Sam’s fingers retraced over his torso, this time touching skin. Trails of fire followed Sam’s movement, each flame bursting into life before trailing down to center in his groin. 

His erection felt like it was going to burst. He hadn’t been this hard since high school, dating the queen tease of the school, Kali. This was so much more than anything she had ever done, though. 

Sam grinned as Gabriel tossed his head back and forth, finally taking mercy on his love and dipping his fingers into his jeans. Gabriel’s moan was honey to his ears. 

Suddenly, Gabriel jerked his hand away and flipped himself over, straddling Sam’s hips and staring down at him with his eyes blazing golden with his lust. A devious, sey grin spread across his face as he reached down to grasp Sam’s wrists, pulling them up to rest above their heads. 

Sam gulped at the sudden change in his boyfriend, but desire curled hotly in his belly. He bit his lip, arching his back to brush their lengths together, but Gabriel smirked and lifted up, denying him the pleasure. Sam moaned at the loss of contact, but the breath was stolen from his lungs and Gabriel leaned down and licked his way into Sam’s mouth.

None of their kisses so far had been this hot. Sam felt his dick harden even more as Gabriel explored his mouth completely. Gabriel transferred his hold on Sam’s wrists, holding both with one hand so he could reach down and work at unbuttoning the ever-present plaid the taller man was wearing. With every button, Gabriel moved a little further down Sam’s chest, having finally abandoned his mouth for the expanse of skin being exposed. 

As he neared Sam’s waistline, his ears caught Sam’s voice, muttering mostly gibberish, but some of it caught Gabriel’s interest.

Mostly the parts where Sam begged, “Oh God! Please Gabe, just..  ahhh,  ple-please.” His pleas attracted Gabriel’s attention as he felt a certain pleasure he had never tried before.

“You’re even more attractive when you beg,” Gabriel snarled as he let go of Sam’s wrists, moving his hand to the hem of Sam’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning them, brushing against his lover’s swollen dick as he pushed the fabric down.

Sam moaned, louder this time, bucking up his hips and looking for warmth in Gabriel’s hands. The shorter man smiled against his flesh as he slowly pulled down the boxers that were the only restriction left between him and Sam’s cock.

Finally, when Sam was free of all clothes, Gabriel leaned back, taking a look at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked, naked and tormented. He smiled before he bent down again and licked a straight strip from Sam’s balls all the way up to the tip of his dick. 

He let his tongue run on the slit which was oozing with precum, all the while adjusting Sam’s position so the taller man was laying on the bed with Gabriel on top of him. Sam kicked his pants the rest of the way off, freeing his legs and making it possible to spread them wide and reveal his red, luscious rim.

Gabriel licked his lower lip as he watched Sam act as slutty as he’d ever seen him, spreading himself on the bed, eyes full of lust and dirty moans leaving his mouth even without being touched.

He wrapped his hands around Sam’s hip and pulled him closer, spreading his legs even wider and licked again, this time using his hand to hold Sam’s erection out of the way as he trailed his tongue down from Sam’s sac to his rim. 

“Dammit Gabriel! Please just take me already!” Sam exclaimed, mind clouded with pleasure. He pushed himself even closer to Gabriel, trying to edge the shorter man to stop his teasing and just fuck him. 

Gabriel smirked, the begging more attractive than Sam’s actual naked body. He stuck his tongue out, using it to poke teasingly at the virgin flesh. Sam’s moans hit a fever pitch as Gabriel stiffened the appendage and worked it slowly into Sam’s body. He had to grasp tightly at Sam’s hips to keep him still when the move had Sam thrashing on the bed. 

More pleas fell from Sam’s lips, running together until he was babbling with it. Gabriel grinned and pulled away, the sight of Sam’s entrance puffy and sloppy from his ministrations causing another burst of  want to flood his body. 

While he wanted nothing more than to slam home into Sam’s body, he wanted his boyfriend to enjoy this. That meant taking the time to prepare him for Gabriel’s not-inconsiderable size. 

He slicked up a finger, sucking it into his mouth, but then changed his mind when he saw Sam’s half-lidded gaze fixed on the sight. He pulled it slowly from his mouth, belly clenching when Sam moaned, and brought it up to Sam’s lips. This time, Gabriel moaned as Sam eagerly accepted the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue and flicking the end of his finger like he would Gabriel’s dick. 

Gabriel finally had to stop Sam, jerking his hand away as his erection throbbed with the need to come. He breathed for a moment, then brought his finger up to bear against Sam’s rim. Hazel eyes met gold as Sam silently pleaded with Gabriel to move. When he finally let his finger push past the ring of tight muscle, Sam’s breath punched out of his lungs, his back arching as the warring feelings of pain and pleasure washed over him. His eyes fluttered shut, the orbits rolling into the back of his head as his body tried to decide which feeling to focus on. 

Gabriel moaned at how  hot Sam looked like this, utterly destroyed and still wanting more. The taller man’s hips moved constantly, trying to force his finger deeper inside. He obliged, sliding it in at a steady pace until his finger was inside of Sam, all the way to the last knuckle.

The tormented man had lost any control over his voice, moaning pleas and grunting and mumbling as Gabriel tried to work in another finger. He had started pushing it slowly past Sam’s rim, testing how his boyfriend would react to another digit filling his passage. Needless to say, Sam was more than receptive - he even tried to edge Gabriel further inside.

The shorter man knew better, and he kept a firm hold over Sam’s hips, making sure he was right where he wanted him to be. Slowly, very slowly, Gabriel worked the second finger inside, nudging and pushing, all the way until it had disappeared inside of Sam. 

He moved his fingers in a scissoring shape, trying to stretch his lover as best as possible. It was obviously Sam’s first time bottoming and Gabriel didn’t want rush in and end up hurting his lover.

“M-more! ple- Gabe! More!” Sam moaned out, his breath hitching as the air left his lungs with every movement Gabriel made.

Gabriel smirked and his eyes sparkled as he kept scissoring his fingers inside of Sam. “Patience,” he growled as he enjoyed Sam’s slutty noises. 

That went out the window when Sam suddenly reached out to grasp Gabriel’s cock. He gripped tightly, tugging insistently to pull him closer. His wrist twisted, dragging his hand up the shaft and fingers feathering lightly over the head before sliding back down to caress Gabriel’s balls. 

Game. Over. 

Gabriel groaned as he pulled his fingers from Sam’s ass, reaching for his side table for the little bottle of lube he kept there for “alone time.”

“Nothing alone about this moment, though,”  Gabriel thought to himself. He dripped the cold lube over his shaft, moaning when Sam eagerly spread the liquid over the head and along the shaft. Sam jerked and moaned when he dripped more lube over his entrance, then used his fingers to massage it in. 

His long fingers tightened on Gabriel’s erection and he looked up with a dark expression.  “Now ,” he demanded. 

Choking, Gabriel moved to quickly cover his boyfriend, lining his cock up with the eager hole begging for his length.

Sam felt himself clenching on nothing as desperation filled him. Finally, blessedly, Gabriel pressed the head of his erection against Sam’s flesh, testing how loose his boyfriend was before slowly pushing inside. 

Gabriel’s vision filled with white as he entered Sam. The taller man was much tighter than anyone Gabriel had ever been with. It was like a vise gripping his length, but Gabriel wanted more. Sam was breathing hard, trying to get used to the feeling, but he knew enough from the internet to try and relax to let Gabriel further inside. 

It took what felt like years for Gabriel to sink completely inside Sam, and they both simply gasped for breath when Gabriel’s hips finally rested flush with Sam’s ass. As Sam grew used to the sensation of being so full, he tilted his hips. 

And gasped as Gabriel slid that much deeper inside him. 

As if the motion flipped a switch, Sam came alive. He moaned loudly, hips jerking as he tried to make Gabriel  move . 

Gabriel was desperately trying to hold back his release, but Sam was driving him insane. Finally, he grasped Sam’s hips tightly and jerked them toward him, jabbing harshly at Sam’s prostate.

Sam saw black. He wasn’t sure if he lost consciousness or not, but his body went completely still, giving Gabriel the breathing room to stroke them both to the edge. His thrusts were deep and unforgiving, pulling a moan from Sam with every repetition. 

As Gabriel felt his body locking up, he reached down to stroke Sam’s erection, trying (but mostly failing) to counter his own thrusts. Holding himself up with one hand and jacking Sam with the other, he leaned down to rest his head against Sam’s chest. He caught sight of a pale pink nipple and turned his head enough to catch it in his mouth, licking and sucking at it.

When he bit down, Sam screamed. It was the catalyst that threw Sam over the edge, taking Gabriel along with him as his body locked tightly around the invading erection. 

Gabriel didn’t have the breath to cry out with Sam, his breath instead wheezing out painfully in a long draw. He saw spots dancing in front of his eyes as Sam’s muscles finally relaxed around him, allowing him to finally take in a much-needed breath. 

Unwilling to withdraw from his lover, Gabriel tried to push his flagging erection as deep into Sam as possible. The movement sent shudders through the taller man, as well as pulling a few more drops of cum from his limp cock. Sam moaned and his hands flew up to clutch at Gabriel, pulling him down to rest on top of Sam. 

Neither of them cared about the mess covering both of their stomachs.

For a long while, they lay in each other’s arms, catching their breath and letting their hearts come back to a manageable rhythm. It was finally the urge to pee that pulled Sam away from his lover, feeling his bladder about to explode. He tapped softly on Gabriel’s back, letting the smaller man know he needed to get up.

“Nope,” Gabriel said as Sam stood up to rush to the bathroom. He turned around and saw Gabriel’s lips all puckered up and ready for a kiss, which made him chuckle as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before he rushed into the bathroom.

Gabriel followed at a more sedate pace, giving Sam time to finish before he joined him. With a roguish look, he sauntered to the shower and turned it on full blast, feeling the spray to test the temperature. 

“You coming, Samsquatch?” he asked with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes at the lame double entendre, but he followed Gabriel’s lead a moment later. 

It was awkward as fuck. How could it not be? College dorm showers were hardly big enough for one person, let alone two - especially when one of them was well over six feet tall and built like a line-backer. 

But after a few minutes of awkward shuffling and good-natured laughter, they finally situated themselves mostly comfortably and were able to help clean each other off. Once the remains of their first time had been washed away, Gabriel stepped forward and simply wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, smiling when Sam’s strong arms immediately came up to wrap around him. 

Sam began running his fingers up and down Gabriel’s spine, grinning every time he inched a little lower and Gabriel shuddered. The shorter man finally tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend, his eyes nearly black with a thin sliver of gold around the edges of the dilated pupils.

“If you’re going to do it, do it. Don’t fucking tease,” he whispered.

Sam smirked as he felt Gabriel’s renewed erection twitch against his thigh. “I dunno. I kinda like teasing you. Payback for earlier,” he said in reply as he leaned down to press a kiss against Gabriel’s lips. 

Gabriel kissed back, smiling against Sam’s lips as the taller man kept moving downwards, all the way to his entrance. The older man shuddered as he felt Sam’s finger tips press at his hole, his very virgin hole. 

Gabriel had always been a top, always been the one to dominate; it just came naturally to him. He never thought he might enjoy being spread open, and fucked endlessly. It seemed Sam was going to be the first of many things to Gabriel.

“Sam,” he warned, not knowing what to say. He did  not  want this to stop, but he also wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“ Shhhh ,” Sam whispered as he kissed the words off of Gabriel’s lips. He pushed his gigantic body against the shorter man’s and he trapped him between the wall and his erection. 

Gabriel had no idea what to do, so he figured the best thing is to do nothing and let his boyfriend take over - after all, he seemed to know pretty well what he was doing.

Sam kissed his lover as his fingers probed into his hole, making him mutter in pleasure, speaking gibberish and moaning loudly.

“Jesus, Sam!” Gabriel moaned out, the feeling so new to him. He let himself go completely, giving complete control up for the first time in his life.

Sam loved being in charge, he also loved to get a little rough, it helped with his pent up anger which was always there. He could feel Gabriel’s hands run down his shoulders and instinctively Sam took his lover’s arms and pinned them above his head, not breaking the kiss he had started minutes ago.

Gabriel moaned, a very slutty sound leaving his throat, as he felt a twitch go down his spine and all the way to his cock. As Sam kissed the breath out of Gabriel’s lungs his mind started going wild with thoughts he did not dare vocalize with Jess, but Gabriel was different. He felt like he could be himself, like he could let it all go and just be what he really is; the angry giant who could destroy cities if his whims ordered.

Fire raced through Sam at the realization that he could  let go with Gabriel. He wasn’t going to break the other man, not like he always felt he would with Jess. A change came over Sam then. His back straightened, his face morphing into a stern look. Gabriel barely caught the change in his expression before Sam’s large hands were turning him around roughly, slamming Gabriel against the shower wall. 

He crowded up against Gabriel, letting his lover feel his thick erection grinding into his ass as he leaned down to growl into Gabriel’s ear, “ Don’t move. ”

Gabriel gulped, his stomach flip-flopping at the sudden reversal. “Sam?” he asked softly, turning his head to look at the other man. A hand came down on his ass, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to leave a stinging sensation that went straight to Gabriel’s dick. He leaned his head against the cool tile, breathing through the waves of lust washing over him. 

He’d never felt this before. He’d never  wanted to be on this end. Not until now, until Sam. His boyfriend was the strangest mix of innocent puppy and [blank] overlord. 

Gabriel shuddered as Sam’s hands returned to trailing up and down his back. He heard a grunt as Sam dropped to his knees. Teeth nipped at Gabriel’s ass, fingers dancing down the cleft between the fleshy cheeks. A moan bubbled past Gabriel’s lips as Sam’s tongue darted out to soothe the stinging bite. Suddenly he wanted that tongue  inside him . He was hard-pressed not to move his hips, but the still-sensitive skin where Sam had slapped earlier was a reminder to stay still. He suddenly remembered a line from a porn he had watched a few days before, some dumb role-play thing he had muted after a few minutes.

Good things come to pets who listen and mind their masters. 

Another shiver raced down his spine as Sam, seemingly reading his mind, began to trail his tongue over Gabriel’s ass, tracing invisible whorls and lines closer and closer to where Gabriel desperately wanted it. When those long fingers finally gently spread the flesh hiding his entrance, Gabriel cried out at the feeling of the water rushing over the heated area. 

Sam laughed darkly as he watched his lover writhe above him. A moment later, a keening wail left Gabriel’s lips as Sam’s tongue lathed the puckered entrance. He tortured the other man with the teasing touches for a minute before he finally let the slick appendage worm its way inside. 

Gabriel’s wail turned into a broken moan, his fingers scrabbling at the tile as he worked feverishly to reign himself in. Sam’s fingers tightened on his hips and scraped his teeth against the rim, relishing Gabriel’s cry of lust and need. 

“Let go, Gabriel,” he ordered.

Gabriel shook his head, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Everything was so out of control, he just needed to breathe for a minute!

Sam let out a growl at Gabriel’s denial, his hand letting go of Gabriel’s hip long enough to deliver another stinging slap. “ Let. Go. ”

Gabriel felt a sob building up in his chest as Sam’s tongue returned to his entrance, this time simply wetting the way for a long, thick finger to slide inside. As the digit moved in and out, Sam’s tongue worked the edges of the rim, helping loosen the muscle enough to slip another finger inside. 

Sam utilized his anatomy classes to pinpoint his lover’s prostate, curling his fingers and rubbing mercilessly against it. He gasped as Gabriel locked down on his hand. 

His vision white, Gabriel closed his eyes to ride out the release. As Sam pulled his fingers from Gabriel’s body, the shorter man moaned at the emptiness. Struck by brilliance, he slurred, “Fuck me.”

Sam stood slowly, pressing kisses against the expanse of skin from ass to neck as he crowded Gabriel once more into the wall. His hips rolled instinctively against his lover as he asked, “Are you sure?”

Gabriel moaned out, “ Yesss ,” as his own hips answered the siren call of Sam’s. He reached back to clutch at Sam’s head, threading his fingers through the shaggy wet hair as Sam kissed and bit lightly at his neck. Sam’s thick length poked at his ass as the taller man reached down to guide it inside Gabriel’s body. Just as he prodded the entrance, he dropped his head to Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Hang on, baby. I gotta go get the lube.”

Gabriel moaned and shook his head, desperate to be filled. He tightened his hand on Sam’s hair as he fumbled his other hand to the shelf beside them, knocking bottles everywhere as he finally grasped the small tube of lube that Balthazar insisted on keeping there. 

Now he knew why. 

His hand shaking, he handed it to Sam. By the time Sam had generously lubed both Gabriel’s entrance and his own cock, Gabriel’s entire body was shaking with his need.

Sam was just as needy, his cock  aching to be inside the heat and wetness he had probed earlier with tongue and fingers. As he slowly pressed inside, he wound one arm under Gabriel’s and back around his neck. He used the leverage to pull the shorter man down on his cock as he pushed up. 

Gabriel moaned at the feeling of being invaded by Sam’s length. He tightened experimentally, a sharp cry escaping both of them at the sensation. He gasped as Sam’s other hand came up to grasp at his throat. 

His long fingers caressed the length of Gabriel’s neck as he eased inside the rest of the way. His left arm tightened its hold, clutching Gabriel’s body closely to him as he began pistoning his hips in and out. With every slide, his right hand squeezed just a bit tighter around the shorter man’s throat. 

His feet moved farther apart as he leaned forward, using the wall as more leverage to keep Gabriel still for his forceful thrusts. Gabriel whimpered and gripped Sam’s wrist. Sam’s hips faltered in their rhythm as he realized that Gabriel wasn’t trying to pull it away, he was  pushing harder . His fingers tightened a fraction more. 

Sam moaned when he felt Gabriel’s body clench down on him harder, his hips jerking uncontrollably at the increased pressure on his neck. 

Gabriel wheezed out a moan, barely able to let it out past the tightness of Sam’s grip. While he could still breathe, it wasn’t much, and Gabriel loved every second of it. He felt Sam’s hips piston into him even faster, ever harder, and he felt tears prick his eyes at the utter  perfection of the moment. 

When Sam’s hips stuttered, warning of his nearing release, Gabriel’s heart tripped and he reached behind him to grasp at his lover’s ass, pulling him further inside himself as he neared the edge himself. 

With a gasp, Sam shoved himself inside Gabriel as far as he could, his arm pulling the shorter man down forcefully to make it that much deeper. When Gabriel clenched down on him, his other hand tightened even more on Gabriel’s neck.

With a choked cry, Gabriel exploded. He couldn’t get enough breath, but it only made him soar higher, his release last that much longer. 

Sam finally remembered his grip on his lover’s neck, and he quickly let go, flexing his fingers to bring back the feeling. 

Gabriel gasped for breath as his heart slowed down. He felt a smile spread across his face. “We have  got to do that again,” he wheezed. 

Sam laughed and shook his head, his arms winding gently around Gabriel and holding him close. “I love you, you crazy man.”

Gabriel smiled. “I love you, too, cave man.”

It had been a night of many firsts, not the least of which was uttering those three words out loud. 

The next day both men had been unbelievably sore, and in places they never knew possible. Gabriel was barely able to speak, his throat scratched from all the wheezing he had done a day earlier. Sam had aches in places he never knew existed, like the muscles of his back and fingers, and also his cheeks.

It took them less than an hour of stumbling morning preparations before they agreed on spending the day in bed. If anything was worth missing out a day of school, it was definitely mind blowing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)  
> Your comments are always welcomed.  
> Stay tuned for more...


End file.
